


Of Inventors and Soulless

by The_Tinkering_Tophat



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Airship, F/F, alternate storyline, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tinkering_Tophat/pseuds/The_Tinkering_Tophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe of Blameless, in which Genevieve gets to kiss the Alexia, and both explore blooming feelings about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Inventors and Soulless

Closing the cabin door behind them, it occurred to Genevieve that opportunity had fallen from the sky to land at her feet. Or, if one was to put it more accurately, Alexia had fallen from the sky; all that was left to do was take the situation by the levers and tug. Turning on her booted heels, Madame Lefoux dimpled at Lady Maccon, who had collapsed in an un-ladylike manner onto the bed.   
“I am quite finished with falling from dirigibles,” she groaned out to no one in particular. The Frenchwoman couldn’t help but laugh, glancing at the buttoned high heels on her friend’s wife’s feet.   
“You mean to say you’ve experienced such a thing before?” Genevieve chuckled lightly, stepping carefully over to the side of the bed. “Given your personality, soulless, it should hardly surprise me,”  
Alexia pried open her eyelids to give the inventor an annoyed glare. “It only takes one,”  
Madame Lefoux laughed heartily, the sound infectious. Soon even the gruffness of Lady Maccon’s sour expression melted away into a warm smile that tripped up her heart. The sudden skip of her heartbeat caused Genevieve to abruptly cut off her laughed, choking on air and anxiety as heat rushed to her face. She sat on the bed, assuming what she hoped was a calm, sensual expression. “I don’t suppose you’ll need any aid in undressing? I’d be happy to help in your maid’s stead,” Genevieve quickly pushed Angelique out of her head. That was an issue best suited for the times when she wasn’t in the fiery presence of Lady Maccon.  
Alexia slides her a suspicious knowing look, eyebrows raising. Before she can say anything to dismiss the offer, her eyes settle on something far more alarming. “You didn’t tell me you’d been hurt!” The bedcovers and Alexia’s dress rustled loudly as the Italian woman lunged forward, hands gently clasping her neck.   
Genevieve lost a lungful of air in a singular startled whoosh, her eyes widening and her blush exploding. Heat scorched her face, trickling down her spine to pool in her stomach as Alexia’s fingers slid down her pale neck, drifting over her collarbone. The soulless was unaware of her effect on the inventor, even as Genevieve forced out an “I assure you, it’s nothing,”   
Alexia paused, her hand slipping farther up Genevieve’s neck, thumb and forefinger cupping the Frenchwoman’s ear. Swallowing deeply, Madame Lefoux worked up just enough nerve to raise her hand, gripping Alexia’s. Surely she’d lingered there out of interest? Perhaps the soulless was just as attracted to her as she was to Alexia.  
Face hot, the Frenchwoman stared wide-eyed and hopelessly at the beautiful—and equally flushed—woman before her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered half-closed, fingers releasing Alexia’s hand and instead seeking out her slender neck. Lips parting, she tilted Lady Maccon’s head back slightly, feeling the heat of her breath on her face.   
Their lips met just before Alexia’s mouth could form words of protest.


End file.
